1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held percussion instruments, more particularly to such instruments of the type having sound-generating balls or bead-like members disposed interiorly thereof in free-flowing disposition, and specifically to such an instrument having a tubular configuration with a volume substantially mid-length thereof defined by a pair of internal baffle wall members, said volume open to atmosphere through radially disposed ports formed about the periphery of said instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known hand-held percussion instruments have a single bead-containing chamber. Accordingly, when such an instrument of the prior art is oscillated axially, the beads must travel from one end of the instrument to the other in order to impinge upon the end walls of the instrument. Such lengthy travel time restricts the musical capabilities of the instrument and accordingly restricts the creative expression of the musician attempting to play such a device. Further, the known instruments, perhaps in part due to the provision of a single bead-containing chamber, produce insufficient levels of sound and thus require the musician to shake the instrument somewhat violently to generate the desired level of sound. Accordingly, the musician's physical energies are overtaxed, to the detriment of his or her creative energies.